Spider Queen
Shannon Kane was a costumed crimefighter who fought criminals and mobsters during the 1940s as the Spider Queen. As the United States prepares to join the Allies during World War II, the Spider Queen defected to the Germans and joined the Axis super-team known as the Battle-Axis. The group's attempted invasion of the United States of America was foiled by the newly formed team called the Invaders, led by Namor the Submariner and the original Human Torch, Jim Hammond. Near the end of the war, she eventually abandoned the Axis cause and continued her crime-fighting career until she retired and joined SHIELD in 1954 as a field agent. History: Shannon Sharon Kane was a scientist who, alongside her husband Harry Kane, developed weapons and technology for the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) in their mission to defend the United States. In September of 1936, two Russian agents broke into their lab to steal his research notes, killing Harry Kane when he tried to stop them before her very eyes. While sorting through her husband's notes a few month later, she found a formula for a "spider-web fluid" which her husband had developed but had never found a practical use of. Reproducing his formula, she took on the superhero identity of the Spider Queen, inspired by her admiration of Captain America and the Human Torch. In 1941, the Spider Queen foiled an attempted bank robbery and met the SSR agent Mike O'Bell, who took an interest in her activities. Hoping to gain information, the Spider Queen sought him out as Sharon Kane to win his friendship. Learning that one of the agents working for the SSR was corrupt and providing criminals with weapons, the Spider Queen exposed the criminal activities and allows Mike O'Bell to take credit for her work. She enlisted the help of Mike O'Bell in capturing the escaped murderer known as the Noose in November 1941. She also foiled an attempt by racketeers to force owners of small stores to sign over their business with help of O'Bell. After the United States enter the war on December 7 of 1941 after an attack on Pearl Harbor by Japan, the Spider Queen was approached by Doctor Nemesis to join the team of Axis operatives known as Battle-Axis, she agreed to defect from the United States because of her deep hatred of the Soviet Union due to her husband's murder. Mike O'Bell left her when he found out about her betrayal and joined the war effort as a rebuke towards her and was killed by Japanese troops during the Battle of Midway on 6 June 1942. Meanwhile, the Spider Queen and the Battle-Axis, consisting of the brainwashed Strongman (Percy van Norton) and Human Meteor, the human generator Volton, Doctor Nemesis, and the HYDRA operative Skyshark, prepared "Operation: Mojave", an elaborate scheme where a device called the oscillotron would cause such devastating earthquakes on the west coast and destroying war industry plants in the process, crippling the war effort and resulting in the United States withdrawing from the war effort. However, the superhero team known as the Invaders stopped their plans from fruition and Spider Queen ultimately betrayed the group once she learned the full plan. She was taken into custody alongside her group and imprisoned. However, she was bailed out of jail by Peggy Carter, who offered her membership to the SSR in exchange for a full pardon. She agreed and became a full-time agent for the organization. During the 1950s, she fully retired from superheroics and joined the successor of the SSR known as SHIELD under Howard Stark and Peggy Carter as a field agent. During the Cold War, she was heavily wounded by the mysterious assassin working for the KGB known as the Winter Soldier. She then continued her work with SHIELD as a secretary until SHIELD was disavowed in 2014, as Black Widow and Nick Fury leaked classified files to the public after Captain America uncovered that SHIELD was infiltrated and largely controlled by HYDRA. After losing a few more jobs, she was hired by Iron Man as a chemist working for Stark Industries. During the spring of 2018, she was one of the many people who were dusted due to the actions of the mad titan known as Thanos and returned to life in October 2023. She has since resumed her work for Stark Industries, now working for the new CEO of the company, Pepper Potts. Powers and Abilities: * Powers : Spider Queen was able to use her web-shooters to swing through the air, decades before Spider-Man (Peter Parker) invented his own web-shooters. * Abilities : Spider Queen was a skilled acrobat, with above-average agility. She is also talented in many forms of martial arts and fighting skills, such as boxing and karate. Category:Characters Category:SHIELD Category:SHIELD Agents Category:Reformed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Stark Industries Category:Battle-Axis